Spending A Day with my Best Friend
by aliyanai
Summary: Just a #NaLu fluff with a squeeze of lemon ;) #OneShot


"Natsuuuuu!" Lucy whined as she reached her hands above her head. Natsu was currently 'disturbing' Lucy's writing by taking away her papers.

"Chill Luce! I just wanna read em!" Natsu replied, but smirked at how cute she was. Lucy let out an huff and his smirk only grew larger. "What? Are you mad at me?"

"I just wish you'd let me work in peace!" She exclaimed, snatching her papers away from the pyromaniac. Even though she said that, she secretly hoped he wouldn't leave anytime soon.

Lucy went to sit at her desk again and began to write while Natsu watched her.

"So.. Can I at least know what it's about?" Natsu asked her.

"….."

"Luce?"

"…..."

"Luuuuuuuuuuushiiii.." Natsu smiled and whispered in her ear, knowing her reaction.

Lucy's skin crawled as she jumped a little in her seat. "That's it!" She stood up and glared at Natsu. "Your asking for it Natsu!"

"Is that a fight? Because I'd take you on." His grin grew as he pounded his fist into his palm. Lucy rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Im guessing your not going into the guild today huh?" Lucy asked, finally walking away from her desk.

"Nah, we haven't been spending enough time together don't ya think?" Natsu said crossing his arms over his head. "Sides, its more fun with us together right?" He grinned and Lucy blushed.

"Natsu.." She felt her heart racing. Her best friend was so sweet to her.  
"And I'm starving! You got anything to eat?!" Natsu cried and Lucy's blood pumped.

"NOT FOR YOU, BAKA!"

It was night and the two friends were currently enjoying a game of cards.

"HA! I won!" Natsu exclaimed, slamming his card down.

Lucy pouted, which caused Natus's heart to squeeze, "But you won like three times, that's not fair!"

Natsu shrugged carelessly and leaned against the couch. "Not my fault you suck so bad." He closed his eyes.

Lucy huffed out a breathe and stared at her friend. She couldn't help it, she was attracted to him. She studied his facial expression and noticed how relaxed he was. She then turned her attention to his hair. How spiky it was but yet it was soft. Her eyes caught a piece of it standing up.

 _How could he not had notice?_ She asked herself as she crawled over to him. _Im sure he woudnt mind me fixing it.._

She sat in front of the dragon slayer and reached her hand out, only for it to be caught in his hand. She gasped.

She looked at the dragon slayer's face to see him looking at her with curiousity.

"Whatcha doin Luce?" His voice was softer..off..

"Y-your hair.." Lucy said quietly as she stared into Natsu's eyes.  
Natsu stared back into hers, his eyes then looking all over her face until they landed on her lips.

Lucy blushed as she saw how tense Natsu got when he stared at her lips, she licked them on instinct.

Then there was a sudden gleam in Natsu's eyes, something flickered in them as he stared back up at Lucy.

"Natsu.." Lucy whispered softly as she felt his face inch towards hers.

Lucy inched her face in closer and their lips brushed against each other. Natsu released a low growl and pulled his face away from hers.

"I can't Luce..I can't kiss you.." Natsu held his head down as he held on to her hips.

Lucy's eyes widened and she licked her lips again. "W-why?"

"I won't be able to keep myself together." His voice was evident of restraint.

"But..I want you to.." Lucy's voice whispered as her mind went into a frenzy. _How could I even manage to say that! And what does he mean..?_

Natsu looked back up at Lucy, a more feral look in his eyes, and stared at her..hard.

Lucy took her chance and placed her hands around the boys neck and kissed him. Natsu was hesitant at first but then began to relax.

His hands instantly went to her waist and hoisted her on top of him.

Lucy gasped as she felt herself being lifted and Natsu leaned in more and let his tongue roam her mouth.

A light moan was left by Lucy and Natsu growled again, this one louder than before. He slid his hands down from her waist to her thighs. Due to the short skirt she was wearing he could feel her soft skin.

Lucy was so sensitive she gasped at how good his calloused hands felt against her smooth skin. Natsu took this time to nip at her neck.

Lucy moaned and mewed little moans into Natsu's ears as he searched for her sweet spot. Just as he was nipping at a spot on her left side of her neck, she felt Lucy let out a throaty moan. He grinned, _So this must be it.._

Lucy couldn't control the feelings Natsu was making her feel as she moaned. Natsu was only leaving her hickey's on her neck and her mind was already in a frenzy.

Natsu's hands groped Lucy's behind and Lucy released another throaty moan. He was driving her crazy by the simplest things!

Lucy suddenly felt hot all over, especially that forbidden spot between her legs, and began clawing at her tank top.

"So...hot..." Lucy sighed and itched for her tank top to come off. Natsu's eyes widened and grabbed her hands. "Luce!"

Lucy looked down at Natsu and pouted again. "Luce..im trying to warn you.." He looked up at her and Lucy's lips parted. He looked like..a dragon!?

His hair was messy, his eyes was a yellow hue with dark black slits, and scales were running up and down his arms.

"I'm taking you to bed.." Even his voice was uneven. He really was trying to control himself.  
This time Lucy didn't respond. She let herself be picked up by Natsu. She let Natsu lay her down on her bed and tuck her in.

He kissed her forehead and was about to climb out her window until she whispered, "Wait.."

Natsu looked at her. "Stay, the night.."

Natsu hesitated but obliged by climbing into the bed. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him as they laid in a spoon position.

Both mages fell asleep with smiles on their faces. They both enjoyed their day spend together.

Because it's always more fun with them together. 3

 **Anddd that's a wrap! I really didn't know where I wanted to go with this Oneshot but we ended up here. I guess this was a load of fluff with a squeeze of lemon. ;) But thank you guys for reading my very first One Shot! :)**


End file.
